King Foenaran Nimbii
In Foenara, clouds over the grass forest may not be clouds at all, but the foenaran nimbii, a creature borne of water vapor and ancient magic. The most important of these is the king foenaran nimbii, a creature of cloud that appears in the form of a dragon and is said to be responsible for bringing moisture and shade to the dry grasses. Much about their life cycle is unknown, and it is uncertain why their eggs can only be found nestled in the long grass of Foenara. The leaders of Foenara send individuals out every ten years to collect the eggs of king foenaran nimbii and hatch them to benefit the country. Despite the explosion in their numbers every ten years, the skies of Foenara do not get overrun with clouds. Some magi think these creatures have short lifespans, the creatures dissipating into mist as the years go on, while others think they travel, floating all around the world. Some magi even believe that every cloud in the world was once a nimbii, and they believe that the nimbii, born from the earliest volcanoes at the dawning of the world, are responsible for keeping the atmosphere of the world in place. Egg This gray egg is very smooth. Hatchling At first, when your egg hatched it appeared to be empty. It was only when you looked closely that you noticed the the small creature formed of cloying condensation, its body transparent and constantly moving in a near hypnotic way. Typically, foenaran nimbii hatchlings haven't quite decided on what form they wish to take, although King Foenaran Nimbii nearly always appear draconic, with long flowing bodies and cloudy tails. Hatchlings do not need food, but will grow more and more transparent if the air grows dry, and they lack the ability or knowledge to find areas with more humidity. Magi should take care not to let their hatchling float too close to an open flame, and it is advised they not travel with them through dry desert areas. Adult Upon reaching adulthood, foenaran nimbii can soar higher than any other creature in existence, spreading their cloud-like bodies over vast amounts of space. King foenaran nimbii are the largest of all, their draconic bodies spreading condensation and shade over acres of land. They can condense themselves into near-solid forms to be close to their mage if they wish, and their ability to control the weather and bring clouds into existence, or fetch clouds from far away, make them valuable and feared all at once. Some magi claim it is dangerous to allow them to use their abilities, as they may change the weather for the worse in unknown locations. Histories suggest these creatures were used as spies during the mage wars, as many old parchments and papers declare how important it is that secret meetings be held under a clear blue sky. Additional Information *No. 561 *Obtained from the quest Foenara. *Released: January 4th, 2015. *Sprite art: Tekla *Description: Raneth *Breeding: not available Category:2015 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Quest-born Category:Dragons